


We All Screw for Ice Cream

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Deep and philosophical debate, Ice Cream, M/M, That Suzaku's not listening to anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: For the Lelouch prompt, “Fighting for peace is like screwing for virginity” - George Carlin
It's pretty straight forward.





	

“Well,” Lelouch reasoned, turning his ice cream this way and that to watch for drips, “it isn’t a zero sum game, but it works in a similar way.”

Suzaku wasn’t really listening, anymore. His brain had short-circuited somewhere around the third lick Lelouch had given his cone and now he was responding on auto-pilot, “huh?”

“There isn’t technically a finite amount of sex, but there is a finite amount that people want, generally. If everyone who wanted sex had a lot of it with other people who wanted it, then people who didn’t want it, i.e. virgins who intend to stay that way, would not have to have it because the total amount of want of the people would be satisfied, in a perfect world.”

That… Suzaku blinked, “What are we talking about, again?”

Lelouch gave him an unimpressed look, “That George Carlin quote?”

“Not ice cream?”

Lelouch sighed, “Not ice cream.”

“I’m sorry, Lulu,” he wasn’t really, “I was thinking about the ice cream.”

“Of course you were,” Lelouch rubbed his temple with a pained expression, “Suzaku, this is why we can’t have nice things.”

Lulu was always so dramatic. Suzaku had to school his smile into something more passive when he shrugged. Because they had nice things. After all, “We have ice cream?”

Lelouch could have argued. 

But he took another lick at his ice cream, instead.


End file.
